The purpose of this research program is to develop and exploit synthetic methodology in the realm of alkaloid total synthesis. This work should also provide generally useful new chemical methodology for other workers involved with nitrogen heterocycles. In particular, we propose to extend the intramolecular transition metal-promoted Kharasch reaction to biologically important alkaloid targets such as norsecurinine, retronecine, streptazolin and reserpine. In addition, we will initiate studies on the total synthesis of the structurally unique marine alkaloid sarain A.